


Думай головой

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Эпизод из детства, проведенного в трущобах Вызимы.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Думай головой

Рыба была вонючая и ледяная. Снег шёл уже несколько часов, и к тому времени, когда мать вытащила её из-за окна, в круглых мёртвых глазах скопились настоящие сугробы. Прижимать её к синяку было жуть как холодно и больно, но Вернон мужественно насупился и терпел, зная, что сочувствия не найдёт.

Луция орудовала иголкой с таким сердитым лицом, что оставалось удивляться, как она ещё не воткнула её в сына. Прореха на штанах исчезала под её умелыми руками, а она, словно заговаривая нитки, чтобы прочней держали да верой и правдой служили, ворчала без умолку.

— ...тоже мне вояка нашёлся, гроза темерской армии, первый кулачный боец Вызимы. Пропадает невесть где, а потом ниток на него не напасёшься и свечу жги, а свеча последняя… 

Луции было тридцать. Это очень много для её профессии. И хотя её фигура сохранила былые очертания, она понемногу уже выходила в тираж, и едва ли эту крупную суровую женщину в сером платье с убранными платком волосами кто-нибудь принял бы за развесёлую девочку из «Цветника».

Все убранство комнаты составляли большая кровать, стол, стул и сундук, на котором и примостился Вернон со своей рыбой, синяком под глазом там, куда попал кулак противника, ссадиной на щеке там, где его провезли лицом по мостовой, и выдранным клоком волос.

— Убери рыбу, дай посмотреть на глаз. Да подойди ближе, дурень, думаешь, я оттуда что-нибудь увижу?

Мальчик повиновался и всё же ойкнул, когда мать, пытаясь разглядеть его увечье, дотронулась до синяка.

— Я тебе дам «ой». Садись обратно. Рыбу держи! Был бы у тебя отец, он бы с тобой по-другому поговорил, — она сделала ещё несколько стежков. — Завтра пойдём к Бруно.

— Не надо! — Рыба слетела с положенного места, а заплывший глаз даже приоткрылся. Бруно был вышибалой в «Цветнике», и его тяжёлую руку Вернон на себе испытал не раз.

— Надо, раз ты человеческой речи не понимаешь. Я бы и сама тебя выпорола, но у него вернее получится.

— Но это же нечестно!

— А жизнь вообще несправедлива. Ну?! Расскажешь ты наконец, из-за чего ты на него кинулся?!

Вернон засопел. От обиды хотелось плакать, но негоже мужчине восьми лет распускать нюни.

— Сначала он хвастался тем, что у него фамилия графская, а я сказал, что моя ничуть не хуже. Тогда он сказал, что я всё вру, потому что фамилии у меня нет. Раз бати у меня нет, только мамка, а у шлюх фамилии не бывает. А я сказал, чтобы он не смел называть тебя шлюхой. А он сказал, что ещё как смеет, потому что батя его к тебе ходил. А ещё ты мало того, что шлюха, так ещё и нищая, потому что уже старая, и таких как ты в базарный день по грошу за пучок раздают. И в общем я ему и вмазал.

Луция смотрела на сына так долго, что он на всякий случай снова подхватил рыбу и спрятал за ней глаз. А она всё смотрела, смотрела — и вдруг расхохоталась, уронив на стол залатанные штаны.

— Мальчик мой, да кто же обижается на правду? Если бы я слушала любого олуха, мы бы с тобой давно с голоду померли. Проститутке обращать внимание на сальные шутки — всё равно что ежу пугаться голого зада. 

Всё ещё посмеиваясь, она подошла к угрюмому Вернону и прижала его расцарапанную щёку к своему боку. Он зажмурился, вдыхая запах розового масла. Этот запах преследовал его всегда, он въелся в материнскую одежду и кожу, в каждый уголок их дома — всё равно что запах свежего хлеба в доме пекаря. Для взрослых чужих мужчин запах розового масла означал плотские утехи. Для Вернона — ужин на столе, ругань и подзатыльники, а ещё, как сейчас, редкие, но очень крепкие объятья.

— Я никогда не буду ходить в бордели, когда вырасту, — пробормотал он.

— Будешь-будешь, — заверила его Луция, — как и всякий другой мужик. Ты только к девочкам относись как к людям, вот и все.

Она потрепала его по голове и отстранилась.

— А теперь убирай эту гадкую рыбу и марш в постель, а мне пора. Свечу не жги.

Вернон покорно забрался в кровать и смотрел, как мать накидывает плащ. Когда она доберётся до «Цветника», то перестанет быть собой. Корсет обтянет тело, выставляя на всеобщее обозрение грудь в расстёгнутой нижней рубашке, расцветут алым губы, завихрятся выпущенные из-под платка локоны на висках. Такую он её не любил. Такой она была чужая.

Луция открыла дверь, впустив в комнату холод, но вдруг закрыла и повернулась к сыну.

— А мальцу этому в следующий раз скажи, что он говорит правду, и батю его я прекрасно помню, потому что у него хозяйство такое маленькое, что над ним смеялся весь бордель. Ясно?

Вернон ухмыльнулся, натягивая одеяло до самого подбородка.

— Ясно. Я и сам хотел что-то такое сказать, только не додумался.

Луция взяла свечу, чтобы задуть, но её глаза успели торжествующе сверкнуть в тусклом пламени.

— Ну так думай головой, Вернон Роше. Командиром станешь.  



End file.
